Harry's Turn
by KatWoman8
Summary: FANTASY TRILOGY Part 3 of 3 - Does Ginny really want to know Harry's fantasy?


Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"_Harry, do you have any fantasies?" _

"Of course I do. They're all about you," he replied. "I've never told you about how seeing you in your Quidditch uniform really turns me on? Then there's my favorite, I want to watch you get dressed for a match. I'd also like to see you shower afterwards. Unfortunately for me, your team owners and Gwenog have a rule that forbids boyfriends in the locker room when the players are undressed. Although," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her, "I do have that invisibility cloak."

She pushed away from him and stood at the side of their bed. "Can't you be serious? Don't you think about other women? I told you about Hermione."

"That's not fair, Gin. That was induced by George's defective charm. Should I be worried about all the guys you're fantasizing about?" Harry reached out to touch her arm, but she was on her way to grab clothes out of her closet.

"Harry, I have brothers! I know that all guys think about other girls and that it doesn't mean anything." Ginny said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Harry resigned himself to the fact she wasn't getting back in bed and stood himself. He reached for the boxers and jeans he had shed just a few hours ago. He walked over to where she was running a brush through her hair and circled his arms around her waist, before kissing the side of her neck. "I fell in love with you when I was sixteen. I haven't thought about anyone else since then."

"Who did you think about before, then? Cho?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer her, then immediately closed it again. No matter what he said now, there would be trouble.

Ginny threw her hairbrush across the room. "It was her, wasn't it?"

"It was a long time ago! Besides, you were going out with Michael and then Dean." Harry sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Besides, didn't you just say 'it doesn't mean anything'?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to see if Mum needs help, _with anything,_ at the Burrow." Ginny said, before stalking out of the room.

Harry flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling before making a decision; he headed to the fireplace in the kitchen. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he called out, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Soon, Harry was spinning into the back room of George's shop and came face-to-face with George and Ron. Ron flushed and turned his head away, but not before Harry heard him muttering something about Ginny.

"Harry! Here, have one." George held out a bowl and offered him what appeared to be candy.

"Er, no. I think I'll pass. But, what does it do?"

George just nodded at Ron. "Wait and see." Ron's eyes widened as he realized he'd forgotten his own rule to never eat or drink anything George offered at the shop.

Harry helped himself to a butterbeer from the icebox and leaned up against George's worktable. "Do you ever have trouble figuring out Angelina?"

"All the time. But, I don't think this is about Angelina."

"Ginny asked me if I ever had any fantasies about other women."

"Why'd she do that?" Ron asked.

Harry and George exchanged glances. "She told you, then?" George asked.

"Yeah, she did." Harry took a swallow of his butterbeer. "Then later she asked that stupid question."

"Told you _what_?" Ron really wanted to know now.

"That's a conversation you should really have with Hermione." George said. Ron opened his mouth to ask again, but George didn't let him. "Trust me. She'll be able to tell you. Whether she actually does or not…" George shrugged one shoulder.

George turned back to Harry. "So how did you answer that?"

"I told her that all my fantasies were about her. But she asked again, and I told her that I hadn't thought about anyone else since I was sixteen."

"Cho?" George asked; Ron choked on his butterbeer. Harry nodded.

"I think every guy in your year through my year thought about Cho," George said.

"I didn't!" Ron stated, emphatically. Too emphatically, Harry privately thought.

George said, "During sixth year, Fred and I headed up to the astronomy tower to find victims to test one of our products. And what we found instead was Cedric and Cho."

"You didn't watch!" Ron said.

"Of course we did. She was on her knees and he was certainly enjoying himself. So was she, if the sounds she was making were an indication," George paused and looked at Harry. "But you would probably know what she liked more than I would."

"No!" Harry shook his head. "It never got that far with us. A few kisses, a really disastrous date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"Never?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then why didn't you tell Ginny that?" George asked.

"She asked her stupid question, which I blame on you for that whole mix up with the charm, and I didn't say 'no' about Cho soon enough and Gin took off for the Burrow."

George didn't say anything and just looked at him. Harry finally said, "A few weeks ago, when we got to that village in Scotland, Ron and I ran into Cho in a shop there."

"And?" George prompted.

"She's still as bloody gorgeous as she ever was. The problem with Cho is that she isn't Ginny. And she may be beautiful but so is your sister. And Ginny is just so much _more_ than Cho." Harry just shook his head, "I really don't understand Gin. A lot of witches will come up to me if we're in Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade. And, some of them are beautiful, but Gin doesn't care. But just the thought of Cho sets her off."

"Harry, all those other witches? They weren't your first kiss," Ron said.

Verity popped her head into the room. "Hey, George? Can you come out here and help us run _your_ store?"

"Be right there," George called, but she had already disappeared back into the shop. Turning to Harry he said, "Gin'll be okay later after she calms down. I hope."

Ron stood and said that he was heading over to the Ministry to see Hermione.

Harry also stood and yawned. "I haven't slept for two days, I'm going to have a kip and if Gin isn't home by the time I wake up, I'll go see her at the Burrow."

"I think Hermione and I will have dinner at the Leaky tonight," Ron said. At Harry's questioning look, he added, "I don't want to hear you and Ginny either making up or fighting."

Before flooing home, Harry called to Ron's departing back, "I listened to you and Hermione fight for years. And never complained."

After returning to Grimmauld Place, Harry walked through the rooms and called out for Ginny. As she wasn't home yet, he stretched across their bed. Harry closed his eyes and tried to decide if he should sleep or shower first.

_Harry leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the water pulse over him, and he thought about her. He couldn't believe he'd actually asked her to the Yule Ball today, but she seemed really sad when she told that she'd already had a date. She was so pretty and sweet. Cedric was an all right bloke, but Harry wished he'd asked her first. Harry's penis had begun to harden as he thought about her sad smile and how she'd shaken her head saying that she was sorry._

_He looked down at his fourteen-year-old body and reached down to stroke his penis with his right hand. His other hand moved slowly up his body, his nails lightly scraping against his skin. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers slid across his wet nipple; the nerve endings under his left hand caused his right hand to pump faster along his penis. With his eyes closed he imagined that it was Cho's hand on his cock and her tongue and teeth scraping against his nipple. Just before he reached his orgasm, he was startled by a female voice calling to him._

"_Harry," the voice teased, "you've been in the shower long enough. Come to bed now." _

_Fourteen year-old Harry never left the shower, but all of a sudden twenty-one year old Harry was standing, naked and dry, in his bedroom facing his first girlfriend._

"_What are you doing here? Ginny…"_

"_She doesn't have to know."_

"_But she'll…" Harry's voice trailed off as Cho sank to her knees in front of him. She licked him from the tip of his penis to his balls, getting him all wet. He slid against her cheek as she sucked first one of his balls, then the other, into her mouth. Cho grasped his penis with her hand and moved her hand back and forth, in concert with the sucking on his balls. _

"_Cho," Harry whispered, his voice straining._

_Cho slid her tongue along the sensitive underside of his penis, as she looked up and met his green eyes through the fringe of her dark lashes. She opened her mouth and took him inside, as deep as she could. Her hands lightly cupped his balls and gently stroked the base of his penis. Harry grabbed her head and __carded__ his fingers through her hair._

_As Harry felt his balls begin to tighten, she moved one of her hands and stretched her arm behind her towards the bed, grabbing her wand. She raised it and touched the tip of it to her neck. Harry didn't know what spell she'd just performed, but it opened her throat and he felt himself slide deeper into her mouth, causing him to come. Cho never stopped sucking and he watched her neck muscles flex as she swallowed._

_Cho finished and stood up; she took his hand and tugged him the few feet to the bed. After he sat on the edge she straddled him and pressed her lips against his neck. Just seconds later the bedroom door burst open and Ginny strode into the room. _

_Harry stood up at once and Cho tumbled from his lap onto the ground. "Ginny… You're home. I… I… er, this isn't, it isn't what it looks like." He stammered as he reached for a pillow to hold in front of him._

"_It looks like you've invited a guest over, Harry. Why didn't you tell me we were expecting company? I'd have been home sooner." Ginny held her hand down to help Cho up from the ground, but Cho didn't take Ginny's hand in return. Harry didn't blame her. Ginny reached down and grabbed Cho's shoulder and pulled her to her feet, then turned her gaze back to Harry. "You really should have told me," she said again, as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall in a puddle around her feet._

"_Now, where were you?" she asked._

_When neither of them answered, Ginny turned back to Cho and pushed her down on the bed. Harry watched as his girlfriend pushed Cho onto her back and leaned down to kiss her. Harry watched as Cho's arms encircled Ginny and he noted how different the two were: Ginny's pale freckled skin stood out against Cho's darker skin. And her long red waves, falling like a curtain around her face, touching the black satin of Cho's. _

_Ginny's hand skimmed down Cho's body and delved between her thighs. Cho arched up to press herself closer to Ginny's hand._

"_Can you slide over, just a bit, Love?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded and moved to sit on the bed next to Cho's hip, never once moving her hand from the other woman's clit. Harry moved over Cho and suckled at one of her breasts. His fingers moved against the nipple of her other._

_Soon Cho's body was trembling from her orgasm. Harry kissed her nipple and moved up and whispered in her ear. Cho nodded, and Harry moved to the side of the bed next to Ginny to allow the other witch space to get up. Cho stood and Apparated out of the room._

"_Where's she going?" Ginny asked._

"_I asked her to leave. I don't want anyone but you here." Harry lay back and pulled Ginny onto him so she was straddling his waist. _

_Ginny leaned down to kiss him. "You don't really want this, either," she said, laughing, as she jumped off the bed. Before Harry had time to do anything, she had grabbed her broom and rucksack with her Quidditch uniform. She tossed something at him on the bed. "Come find me, if you can," she chuckled as she Apparated away._

_Harry reached out and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. A grin spread across his face as he realized where she went._

_He grabbed his wand and slipped on the Cloak before he turned and disappeared from the room and found himself standing in front of a green door with gold lettering:_

Holyhead Harpies Locker Room

Players and their Guests ONLY

No Press

_He pushed open the door and let himself in._

"_Hello? Is someone there?" Celeste, one of the other Chasers, asked, turning to the door._

"_Probably Weasley didn't shut it tight when she came in," Tammy, the third Chaser said._

"_Oops, I probably didn't. Sorry," Ginny called from the next row over. Harry followed the sound of her voice, even though he knew exactly where her locker was. He was pleased to see that she hadn't dressed for the match yet. He sat on the bench to enjoy his own private show._

_Ginny pulled her jumper over her head and unsnapped her jeans. As she pushed them over her hips, she gave a little wiggle, her arse covered in just a tiny piece of purple lace. She sat on the bench next to him and pulled on a heavy pair of socks, then her uniform trousers. She pulled her green jumper with the yellow _WEASLEY _and _6_ on the back, covering the matching bra. She put her booted foot on the bench next to Harry and leaned down to lace up one boot, before repeating the process with the other boot. She pulled on her gloves and grabbed her wand from her locker. She gave each glove a quick tap and the laces tightened and tied themselves. Ginny pulled on her robes and grabbed her broom just as Gwenog Jones yelled for her to move her arse. NOW._

_In what seemed like only seconds, the team returned and soon Ginny was sitting next to him. The other players changed quickly while Ginny took her time, unlacing her gloves and boots without magic and undoing the braid in her hair. When all the other players had left, Ginny pulled off the rest of her uniform until she was clad only in the purple lace knickers and bra._

"_You can take off the cloak, Harry. Everyone else is gone," she said. As he pulled off his cloak, she pointed to her undergarments. "These are really not practical for Quidditch. At all."_

"_But you look so great in them," he said, as he watched her first pull her knickers down her legs and then reach between her breasts to unclasp her bra. "You look great out of them, too."_

_Ginny stepped forward and hugged him. "Do you want to help me shower here, or should we go home?" she asked._

_Harry started to the shower, pulling her behind him. As soon as they stepped into the stall the water turned on and he lifted her in his arms. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel her wet against him. Not all was from the shower; Ginny was always ready for sex after a match. She said that flying always made her horny. Harry kissed her and settled her back on her feet and started to slide his hand between her thighs._

Harry woke with a start. His boxers were pushed partway down his thighs and they, along with the sheets and his stomach, were wet and sticky. He struggled to sit up and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. That dream, while so much different than the nightmares that frequently disturbed his sleep, was no less intense. Every time he had that Quidditch dream, he _always_ woke up then, right before he got to make love to her. Usually, she was with him when he woke, but not today. Harry thrust his fingers through his hair. Once, just once, he'd like to actually finish that dream.

He shoved his glasses on his face and quickly cast a spell to clean himself and the bed. A glance at the clock told him it was time to go find Ginny, if she wasn't home yet. But first, he needed a shower, a real shower, this time.

Harry stood in the shower and let the water run over him while he thought about his dream. It had been years since he'd even thought about Cho. After having seen her, he thought that, yes, she was beautiful, but she just didn't compare to a certain redhead.

Freshly showered, Harry dressed and headed downstairs. He figured he'd check the Burrow first; then he'd pop over to the Lovegood's and see if she was with Luna.

It turned out that he never had to leave the house; she was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She looked startled to see him. "I didn't know you were home," she said. "Would you like some?" she pointed to her cup.

"I can get it," he replied. After a few quick taps on the kettle with his wand, he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You should be," Harry answered.

Ginny snorted, "Isn't this the part where you usually say, 'You were right, Gin'?"

"Usually," he acknowledged, "but not today. You shouldn't have left like you did."

"I know I shouldn't have. But Cho. She was just… she was so pretty. And good at Quidditch. And you wanted her for two years. You, you kissed her, first."

"She was pretty, Ginny. On our mission the last few weeks, we were in Scotland and Ron and I saw Cho. And yes, she is still pretty. But I'm not with her. I don't want to be with her. I'm in love with a redhead who has one hell of a temper, who's beautiful, who plays Quidditch professionally. She also tolerates living with her prat of a brother and his sometimes-bossy girlfriend, since it means she gets to be with me.

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Is that the only thing you picked up from that? I love you – that was the important part."

"And I love you." Ginny said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid onto his chair to straddle his lap. "So, fantasies don't really matter, then. But if you ever call me 'Cho'…"

Harry laughed as her buried his face against her neck. "Trust me, Gin. That will never happen."

FINIS


End file.
